The Pick Up
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: PWP... pure smut for the sake of it ! Rated M for slash content ! Castiel meets Dean in a bar. ONE SHOT


The pick up.

Shyly he approaches me all dark tousled hair and deep blue eyes, tinged with guilt and… yes just a hint of fear after staring at me from the other side of the bar for the last fifteen minutes. He gives me a small smile before saying "Hi… uh this seat taken ?".

"Nah man… feel free" I answer casually with a glance at him.

He sits down on the stool next to me and orders a bourbon then asks quietly "Can I buy you a drink ?".

"Sure why not" I reply.

"What would you like ?" he asks and I order a top shelf whiskey… may as well if he's paying.

We wait a few minutes and our drinks are served and the bar tenders wanders off to fill another order.

He sips his bourbon.

'First time hitting on a guy… I'd bet money on it' I think as he visibly works up the courage to speak again "So meeting friends or … ?".

"Nope… working" I say with a sweet smile.

He frowns a little and says "Oh… security ?".

I give a small shake of my head.

He frowns more.

I take pity on the poor guy and lean over just a bit and say very softly "I'm a whore".

The look on his face is priceless… his eyes go wide and he nearly chokes then very slowly turns to stare at me, shock written all over his beautiful face.

The moment draws out and he blinks then turns back to his drink, takes a huge swallow and a deep breath "Oh… I see" he half whispers.

Now I know this can go one of three ways… he'll finish his drink and leave without a word, he'll get up and bolt now or he'll hire me.

Blue eyes takes another swallow of his bourbon and asks my name.

I smile "Dean" I reply casually.

He nods and takes another sip.

I drink half of mine in one swallow and ask "Yours ?".

"Castiel" he murmurs.

"That's a mouthful" I say with a lewd grin.

Oh dear Christ he blushed… totally first male pick up for this hottie.

He finishes his drink and turns to me, says very quietly "I have money".

"Then you have my time" I say casually with a smile.

He looks amazed then relieved… he nods and asks "Uh how do we do this?".

I finish my drink, stand up and say "Follow me blue eyes" as I walk out of the bar to go get a room for us.

Ten minutes later he's closing and locking the door, taking his jacket off and putting it over the chair.

"Sorry but I'll never remember all your name… mind if I call you Cas ?" I say as I look around quickly.

"That's fine" he says.

I turn and smile softly "First time huh ?".

Cas nods "Uh… yes. Is it that obvious ?".

"To me it is… no need to worry though… I'll be gentle with you" I reply with a cheeky grin.

He chuckles and moves closer to me.

"Cash up front Cas" I say.

"Oh… of course" he replies and takes out his wallet "How much for two hours ?".

I raise an eyebrow "Lets just go by the hour huh… and it's two hundred an hour.

He takes out the cash and hands it to me then puts his wallet away.

I take off my shirt and move closer to him, dropping it on the floor as I tuck my cash away with the other hand while he watches the shirt drop.

I loosen his tie… it matches his eyes I notice up this close and smile.

"Let's get you naked" I half whisper.

"What about you ?" he asks.

"You can do that" I reply.

For a first timer he gets my jeans off very quickly and roams his hands over my sides as he does… a look of awe in his eyes then he glances up at me and stops "Is this ok ?" he asks.

"Yeah Cas… we can do anything you want, just no kissing ok" I reply.

He nods and goes back to staring at my naked body while he touches me, slowly… softly. Just brushing his hands over my skin "So gorgeous Dean" he husks.

I moan softly and take his wrist to lead him to the bed… letting go as we get to it and crawling onto it lubed condoms and a small tube of KY in one hand.

Cas crawls on after me, I lie on my back and let him touch and kiss and lick me where he likes… he takes his time… brushing finger tips over spots that made me moan for real, sucking marks on my inner thighs that made me shiver and arch…

'Damn what is he doing ? Just fuck me already' I think.

"So beautiful Dean… I've never seen a man so fucking hot" he husks before licking his way up my cock.

I gasp and writhe a little… 'This is why he wanted two hours… first and maybe only time with a guy and he wants to fully enjoy it, not rush' I think.

After an hour of fully exploring me Cas finally grabs the lube and condoms, I smile at him wantonly and take the lube… slick two of my fingers up and slip them into myself so he can watch me stretch myself for him.

"Oh fuck" he moans deeply as he watches, tearing open the packet and rolling the rubber on, kneeling between my legs ready to fuck me.

"Hmm Cas…want that big cock" I moan because I actually do want him… being paid or not… I have to have this man fuck me into the mattress.

"You'll get it" he husks, eyes full of lust.

I remove my fingers as I moan "Fuck me Cas".

Cas rubs the head of his hard cock against my slick hole a little before pushing in just a bit "So tight" he moans deeply.

I relax a touch and he pushes in further, moaning more "Oh Dean".

I spread my legs more and moan for real as he fills me slowly. He is big… and so fucking hard, Cas feels so good inside me I have to tell him so "So good Cas… you feel so good".

"Fuck so do you Dean… such heat" he husks low as he starts to thrust slowly.

Long, deep thrusts that brush my sweet spot every time and make me writhe.

"Oh fuck Cas" I husk as I rock to meet him… get him deeper.

"Such a gorgeous tight ass" Cas husks as he thrusts harder.

"Yes… oh yes… give me every inch" I moan.

"Dean… oh fuck yes….hmmm" moans Cas as he grips my hips tighter to fuck me faster.

Head back, eyes closed, Cas fucks me hard and a little rough… perfectly.

I can't help but writhe and moan for him not just putting on a show for the client but actually getting off on his cock… on the way he was fucking me.

"Yeah… take me Cas" I husk.

He moans my name and fucks me harder, gripping my hips so tight I know I'll have bruises in the morning… which is more than fine for a fuck like this. My ankles on his shoulders, he pounds into me, moaning my name every now and then… I'm close to cumming, his cock hitting my prostate with every rough thrust.

"Oh Cas… yeah… yeah make me cum for you" I moan.

I scream "CAS!" as he fucks into me harder still and I cum so hard I see stars for a moment.

"Oh Dean" he growls as he keeps pounding… minutes later he's cumming too… my name falling from his lips over and over again as he does. I shudder deeply and husk "Cas".

He stills and husks "So good".

I nod lazily feeling kind of boneless.

Cas withdraws gently making sure he doesn't loose the condom, takes it off and throws it away. Drops to the mattress with deep sigh and smiles.

"That was amazing Dean… best sex I've ever had… thank you" he whispers.

I grin… torn between being honest or being a professional…

"You're damn good for a first timer Cas… hardly ever cum like that…" I reply softly.

He grins and runs his finger up my side…

"Do you take regulars ?" he asks.

I pause at that… even though I do have two or three regulars they are all out of towner's I see maybe twice a year if that.

"Uh not usually… no" I say softly "Sorry".

The look of disappointment on his face makes me shut my eyes so I don't just say yes to him…

Damn those blue eyes.


End file.
